Sheild for the protector's Heart
by Trueturbo
Summary: IchigoxOrihime Everyone needs face their inner demons, but when that happens who will protect the one who protects everyone? Bleh I suck at summuries AU rated T for violence and language. Chapter 2 up! Chapter 3 Coming soon!
1. Chapter 1: Release

**Disclaimer**: I am not Tite Kubo, though I'm probably about to make a mockery of his work

**Warning**: This fanfic may contain fluff, canon-based relationships, and utter madness, reader discretion probably doesn't exist

**And now without further adieu, my pre-emptive rant**: Ok so this is my first Bleach fic and should be interesting. It's got IchigoxOrihime since it makes the most sense (my opinion at least) and they need more love. Kinda AU after episode 213 of the manga and definitely contains spoilers so you've been warned

**Chapter 1:**

It was raining again, and somewhere alone in that empty world Zangetsu sat staring at the sky, looking hopefully for a sign of ceasing. "Ichigo…I thought you would keep the rain away?" He questioned wearily as the heavy torrent continued. Letting his head drop down as a masked figure walked toward him, it was only a matter of time now…

* * *

Ichigo sat quietly on the roof of the high school, staring out at the other students as they went about their business unaware of the Battle that he and his friends had just finished. He closed his eyes for a moment recalling all that had happened on his reckless quest to rescue Rukia. He cursed himself silently for not being able to protect Ishida from losing his powers, and cursing himself again for not being able to stop Aizen from taking the Houkouku from Rukia. He especially cursed not being able to protect Chad and Inoue from the arankaru. _I have to get stronger still, strong enough to protect everyone,_ He vowed silently to himself as he sat looking out at the rest of the students.

"Hey Ichigo, you gonna come eat or what?" Tatsuki called from across the roof, "lunch will be over if you just keep brooding over there."

Sighing he walked over to the group of people gathered to eat lunch. The usual scowl he wore furrowing further as he noticed Keigo, being as lecherous as usual, ogling Inoue as she sat enjoying her lunch. It was bad enough that she was injured, she didn't need the perv being all over her. At that thought though he winced again, it was his fault Orihime had been injured. If he had been in control of the hallow in him he could have…

"Um… Kurosaki-kun, are you ok?" Inoue asked hesitantly, concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Huh?" Ichigo muttered snapped suddenly out of his thoughts. Realizing he kinda blanked out for a second he muttered quickly, "yeah I'm fine." Sitting down to join them the finished lunch and returned to class.

In class it wasn't much better, Ichigo spent most of his attention on the clouds through the windows. Even his usual scowl seemed more tense then usual. Inoue sat in her usual spot watching him stare out the window. _This isn't like Kurosaki-kun at all,_ she thought, _he must be worried that Sado-kun and were hurt again._ A slightly sad look crossed her face for a moment before she remembered where she was. Ichigo was strong but he took on too much, and she wished that she could help him carry all that guilt so he didn't have to worry so much anymore.

After school everyone said their good-byes and headed their separate ways. Inoue couldn't help but glance back one more time at Ichigo as he headed off towards the Kurosaki Clinic. _Don't blame yourself so much Kurosaki-kun_ she thought as she watched him walk away.

Not too far away standing atop a local building, two other figures stood watching the young orange haired boy walk down the street. "It'll happen soon, won't it Urahara?"

Tilting his hat to better block the sun he looked at the shinigami standing on the roof next to him. "Yes, much sooner then I had hoped." He replied with unusual seriousness. "And he'll need all the strength he can muster if we're to weather this, Isshin-san."

* * *

The voice was getting louder. It was insistent, demanding him to let it out. It wanted to kill. He knew he couldn't let it happen, but he also knew he couldn't continue to fight knowing he might lose control. The hallow knew it was winning the fight too, and that only further frustrated Ichigo. _Damn it, _he cursed silently, _I can't let it win, but how am I supposed to protect anyone if I can't even control myself? What happens if I lose control, what then…_

The morbid thought was cut suddenly short as the badge Ukitate had given him suddenly began shouting.

"Shit, worst possible time as usual." He lamented as he quickly changed into shinigami form and hiding his body, before rushing off to find the hallow.

_Heh, your losing it already, _came the voice as he rushed off.

"Shut up!" he yelled too himself trying to concentrate on where the hallow was.

_Ha just admit it, you know I'm gonna win._

Ignoring the voice he rushed onward coming to an empty street. Standing not far away was a fairly large hallow it's black body resembling that of a slightly deformed cat while the mask looked more like the face of a bird. Raising Zangetsu he charged the hallow hoping to kill it in one blow.

The ground cracked as Zangetsu crashed into it. _It dodged_ Ichigo lost his composure for a moment at this realization. It could match his speed, which meant he couldn't waste anytime on distractions. Raising up his sword as the hallow rushed he managed to parry the attack and knock the hallow back. Stepping forward into a run he readied another attack.

_Man your slow, just crawl and hide let me handle this._

Not now he needed focus, Shit it moved, where? Pivoting and bringing up Zangetsu, where?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Shit Inoue, not now, where'd it go?

The claw descended cutting deeply into his ribs. _Damn it, I can't lose here I have to protect everyone, I have to protect…_ The second claw descended gashing his shoulder and leg. _Must protect…_

_YOU'RE MINE NOW!_

Spirit pressure came blasting out as Ichigo slumped, his practiced stance becoming more of a hunch. His eyes snapped open again revealing the black and orange eye's of the hallow. Inoue yelled something, he didn't hear it. The hollow roared, he didn't hear it. Ichigo the hallow raised Zangetsu up over his head laughing. "It finally happened Ichigo, I'm free!"

Well first Chapter's done hopefully it turned out ok. I couldn't get it quite the way I wanted it but that's ok cause this is good too. Anyway I'd really appreciate any reviews and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days depending on my brain sorry for any inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Demons

**Disclaimer**: I am not Tite Kubo, though I'm probably about to make a mockery of his work

**Warning**: This fanfic may contain fluff, canon-based relationships, and utter madness, reader discretion probably doesn't exist

**And now without further adieu, my pre-emptive rant**: Ok so this is my first Bleach fic and should be interesting. It's got IchigoxOrihime since it makes the most sense (my opinion at least) and they need more love. Kinda AU after episode 213 of the manga and definitely contains spoilers so you've been warned

**Chapter 2:**

Zangetsu looked back as the hallow placed his hand on his shoulder, his form already starting to dissipate. "So the time has come." He sighed as the hallow continued to absorb his form. _Fight Ichigo! Remember the words of Urahara and win._

The last of his form fading as the Hallow stepped forward smiling. This was his domain now and it was only a matter of time until Ichigo opened up the door and the world was laid bare. It would all be his all he needed was a trigger…

* * *

The spirit pressure was rising steadily as the mask began to form on Ichigo's face. The hallow he had been fighting began to back away as the mask finished forming, crouching into a ready stance. "Heh? Running away already?" The hallow Ichigo snapped his head up, gaze locking on his opponent. "We haven't even gotten started yet!" he yelled as the hallow started to move again.

In a flash Ichigo was beside it Zangetsu raised in the air prepared to strike. "What's the matter huh? You got really slow suddenly." He taunted as he brought the sword down breaking the mask of the hallow. Laughing as he raised to the sword to his shoulder.

He could still Ichigo screaming at him in his own little world. "How's it feel Ichigo? How's it feel to be the one who can't do anything?" The hallow taunted him, "Can't protect everyone now huh? Can't even save yourself?" He laughed again as Ichigo continued to scream at the hallow all the while locked inside himself.

"Ku..Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue said quietly from the other end of the street.

_No! Inoue stay away! _Ichigo screamed in his mind.

The hallow Ichigo laughed as he turned to face Inoue, "Looks like you can't even protect your friends anymore." It raised Zangetsu as it stepped towards her. Ichigo continued to scream in the hallows mind but it was too late now. Step, Zangetsu raised high. Step again, the street disappears in a blur of motion. Step a final time, blade raised high swings in to kill…

* * *

It was dark for a moment, but he could still remember. He'd been fighting the hallow, but what happened? It was all so fuzzy, wait where was he now? He glanced around, he was in his inner world again. Something wasn't right though, the sky it was black and not with storm clouds like the last time he had been here. Not only that but where was old man Zangetsu?

The laughter came then, thundering from the sky. _That voice!_ Ichigo jumped to his feet reaching for Zangetsu.

"Looking for this?"

Pivoting quickly he turned to face his opposite. The hallow part of him held Zangetsu it's cocky grin spreading as he saw the look of surprise on Ichigo's face. "Why so surprised?" It taunted taking a step forward and beginning to swing Zangetsu by the hilt wrap. "I told you it'd only be a matter of time before you'd be mine."

"Shut up! You don't belong here!"

"Tch, sure are touchy. Don't you get it? It's over, this is my world now, you belong too me." He took another step forward taking Zangetsu by the hilt again.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun?" _Inoue's voice!_

"No! Inoue stay away!"

"It's pointless she can't hear you. I told you I'm in control now." The hallow said as he broke into a run.

Ichigo dodged franticly out of the way as Zangetsu crashed into the ground. Scrambling to his feet he broke into a frantic run across the sideways landscape.

"Running away again? That really is all your good at!" The hallow laughed as it gave chase occasionally throwing Zangetsu by the hilt wrap. "I'm amazed we've survived this long with you just running away all the time!" Accenting the last insult with a vicious swing of Zangetsu causing Ichigo to bounce across the ground. "And how in the hell did you manage to survive against Kenpachi?"

_Wait a minute Kenpachi? Zangetsu said something about running then too._

The hallow charged again as Ichigo rose to face him.

_Turning you back will only make you old._

The hallow charged him Zangetsu at the ready. The blood lust contorting its face into a hideous grin.

_Cowardice will lead only to death._

"Finally decided to stop running eh? Fine I'll end it quick then! Farewell Ichigo!" It screamed as it brought the blade down. And for a single moment the world stood still. Blade suspended mere inches from Ichigo's skull. The deafening silence split suddenly by a cry of desperation.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue's voice pierced the world, breaking the silence and resuming the flow of time. Ichigo quickstepped to the side narrowly avoiding the blade. "I won't let you cut me!" Repeating the edict that Urahara had taught him.

Laughing the hallow came in with another vicious slash, "It doesn't matter Ichigo! You're mine now! Even if I can't kill you here yet, I'll just kill your friends in the real world!" Screaming as he finished the sentence "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The blade descended bringing forth that blast of Black energy. "I will not…" Ichigo started as sidestepped to avoid the blast spinning on his heel to keep the momentum from the dodge, "Let them…" Charging forward and grabbing Zangetsu by the back of the blade. "DIE!" Wrenching the blade free from the hallow's hands. Swinging the blade in a sideling cut letting his hands slide down blade until he gripped it by the hilt wrap.

Shearing through the hallow Zangetsu completed it's arc, the hilt landing in Ichigo's out stretched palm. The hallow continued to laugh even as it's form began to dissipate. "This isn't over yet boy. I'll be back again."

As the hallow disappeared it's laugh continued to echo in Ichigo's inner world. Looking up at the sky as the pure darkness slowly became nothing but dark clouds. He fell backwards to the ground as the first drops of rain landed on him. An ironic grin crossed his face as the rain deepened and his world started to go black once again. "So this is what happens when it rains…"

* * *

Alright Chapter 2 is up now and baring any writers block I'll have chapter 3 up shortly hope you like the story so far. 


End file.
